Wait No More
by Hulihana
Summary: Will newlyweds Rick and Kate Castle be able to keep control when they meet again in the precinct after a six week separation for a book tour?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set somewhere presumably in season 7. Or at least hopefully they will be able to have their dream wedding somewhere in the upcoming season. Otherwise the writers will have some serious explaining to do. That being said, I don't own Castle and unfortunately never will. This story is simply written as a kink meme prompt which will be posted at the end.**

**Please note the M rating on this story. It contains mature content and should not be viewed by anyone who does not wish to read about such situations. Thank you.**

* * *

It had been a long six weeks for Kate Beckett-Castle. She and Castle hadn't been married more than six months before duty called and he had to go on a six week long book tour, and the newlyweds were feeling the separation. They'd of course called and skyped on a regular basis but no amount of phone sex or watching each other on a computer monitor could compete with the real thing, and knowing that he'd be home tomorrow was making her horny beyond belief.

All this conspired to destroy her normal work ethic, and she was spending more time daydreaming about what all she was going to do to her husband when he returned than paying attention to her surroundings. Not to mention just how incredibly wet her fantasizing was making her.

This is why she didn't even look up when the elevator dinged to signal its arrival on the homicide floor. She didn't notice that Ryan and Esposito had stopped even all pretenses of work. And she didn't notice that Richard Castle had come to stand right beside her desk.

Until he cleared his throat that is.

Beckett blinked as she brought herself out of her reverie and looked up to see who would dare disturb her.

"Castle?!" She asked incredulously, as if unsure whether he was actually there or if her imagination were playing a very elaborate joke on her.

"Hey Kate" he grinned, shifting so that he was leaning on her desk with one hand, comfortably in his element.

"Oh, Castle" she breathed as she stood from her chair, nearly sending it crashing backwards into the desk behind her when she launched herself into her husband's arms.

Forgetting herself completely, she easily leaned forward to capture his lips with her own, her heels making their height nearly even.

He kissed her back with equal fervor, twining his arms around her body to hold her tightly to him.

"God I've missed you" he groaned against her lips as he felt the first stirrings in his groin.

She didn't even answer as she pressed herself more firmly against his body, not even a breath of space between their hips, and attacked his lips once more, effectively quieting the writer as well.

"Kate. Beckett." We're at the precinct, he reminded her, wrenching himself away from her seeking mouth and taking a quick glance around at all the cops who had stopped to stare at them wide-eyed in surprise.

"I don't care" she growled and dove into him again, her fingers coming up to begin working on the buttons of his shirt.

She huffed in frustration as her shaking fingers couldn't undo the buttons quickly enough, and instead grabbed ahold of the material on both sides and pulled, sending buttons scattering in all directions, but giving her what she wanted; access to the smooth expanse of his chest.

She wasted no time in lowering her mouth to his neck, sucking on his pulse point as her hands roved over his chest.

Never one to deny her what she wanted, Castle gave in to his inner desires, and began walking her backwards until they arrived at her desk.

He hurriedly swiped his hand across the desk to create some space and easily gripped her ass to lift her onto the newly cleared surface.

Beckett broke away from him long enough to allow him to push her jacket off her shoulders and pull her shirt off over her head, baring her bra clad breasts to himself, and the rest of the room.

Neither of them noticed the gasps that filled the room when he deftly unfastened her bra and flung it somewhere behind him. They also didn't notice the men in the room shifting uncomfortably and reaching down to adjust themselves as their own pants tightened considerably from the sight of the half-naked woman in front of them.

They both paused then to work on their own pants, easily shucking them off before coming back together, Castle letting out a primal groan at the feel of her bare skin pressed to his. It really had been entirely too long since they had last been joined together.

He didn't even bother to slide her panties down her legs, instead gripping the thin material on the side and tearing them from her body.

Beckett growled at him and shoved at his boxers until they fell to pool at his feet on the floor.

By this time, half the people in the room had released their own lengths from the confines of their pants and were eagerly sliding their hands along their shafts and awaiting the next inevitable step in the newlyweds coupling.

Castle wasted no time, quickly stepping between Beckett's spread knees and easily enters her with one swift movement, her body more than ready to accept him.

They released twin moans at the sweet bliss of finally being joined together in the most intimate of ways.

Beckett rested her head against is chest while he gave her a moment to adjust after the extended amount of time apart.

The writer wasn't able to restrain himself for more than that moment though before he began to move.

Beckett undulated her body to meet his every thrust. The couple speeding up steadily until he was ruthlessly pounding into her, their bodies meeting with obscenely wet slaps.

Esposito was the first of the onlookers to find his release with a loud moan, spilling his load onto his hand and the floor in front of him.

It was like a chain reaction after that with each member of the twelfth precinct, man and woman, peaking one after another. The chain ended with Castle and Beckett.

"How close are you?" he asked, breaking the silence that had descended upon the room aside from the sounds of their frantic coupling.

"I just need a little more Castle." Beckett whimpered, clawing at his back, so close to release but not quite able to achieve it.

Knowing just what his wife needed, Castle reached between their bodies and found the little bundle of nerves hidden by her wet folds and circled it tightly with two fingers.

Beckett cried out her climax as her inner muscles clenched and massaged around his length, pulling him along with her. He spilled hot and fast inside her as they both rode the wave of ecstasy together.

Both Castle's came down breathing heavily and leaning into each other for support.

Kate seemed to be the first to come to and realize exactly where they were, her body stiffening in the arms of her husband cluing him in to the fact that something was wrong.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck, her body flushing even more than it already was from the exertion of lovemaking.

Castle was the first to look at the people in the room around him and realized that half of them still e their pants around their ankles, staring back at the couple with shocked awe written into the lines of their faces.

At this, Caste began to chuckle, and then to laugh uproariously when his wife looked up at him in confusion as if he had finally lost his mind.

She too finally braved a look around the room and saw what had caught her husband as being so funny. Shit, her life as she knew it was ruined…

Kate sat up with a gasp, her eyes shooting open and she was relieved beyond measure to see the familiar surroundings of her bedroom. It had all been an elaborate dream.

It was then that she remembered that Castle had in fact returned home the day before. And while their reunion had been explosive, and was probably the reason behind her strange dreams, it was much more private than the situation her subconscious had provided.

Realizing that the other side of the bed was empty, and indeed not just empty but cold, she decided to go in search of her missing husband.

Her senses immediately honed in on the clacking of keys cluing her in to the fact that he was in his office writing. It wasn't unusual for him to get an idea in the middle of the night and have to get it out right away before he was able to relax into sleep once more.

With a wicked smile she decided to go help him relax even further.

Kate sauntered through the doorway between the bedroom and his office proudly naked. Only pausing to appreciate the sight of him in his worn, comfortable jeans that he often wore around the loft. The jeans being the only thing he wore, the bare expanse of his chest calling to her from across the room.

She licked her lips as she approached him, and he gave a startled jump when her presence filtered into his consciousness when she was only feet away.

"Kate, what are you doing up?" He asked, looking her up and down appreciatively.

"I uh, had an interesting dream that woke me up and I couldn't help but notice that my loving husband had left me in the night so I decided I'd have to go hunt him down before going back to sleep."

"And um, what are you doing?" he asked as she stepped up between his knees and pulled the computer away from his lap.

Dropping to her knees Kate all but purred, "If you have to ask that question Rick, then I'm not sure I'm doing this right."

Teasing over, she easily unzipped his pants and released him from the tight confines of the denim.

"Kate, you don't have to…" his protests broke off with a moan as she took him into her mouth.

She seductively looked up at him through her lashes and swirled her tongue around the tip of his length, enjoying the weight of him on her tongue as he grew in her mouth.

All thoughts of stopping her wiped from his mind, Castle's hands flew to her shoulders, gripping them tightly but making no move to guide her movements at all.

She slowly worked her way down his length, taking more of him in inch by painfully slow inch.

Beckett released a moan of her own when she slid a hand down her body to part her own swollen folds, the vibrations caused by such a motion causing Castle to nearly whimper in need.

Pressing two fingers into her molten heat, she began to eagerly bob her head up and down, hollowing her cheeks in her efforts to suck on his erection and running her tongue along the sensitive underside.

Her other hand crept up to cup his balls and Castle's head flew back against the seat as he let out a throaty groan.

Both of them getting close now, Kate doubled her efforts, plunging her fingers into her own body as she took her husband as deeply as she could, her throat swallowing reflexively against the intrusion.

Castle couldn't keep his hips from thrusting slightly in time with her movements but she took it easily in stride, running her nails lightly over his sack.

Unable to hold out any longer, Castle climaxed, spilling his seed down her throat as his wife eagerly swallowed all he had to give.

She quickly licked him clean and then sat back to finish herself off before collapsing onto his thighs, panting heavily.

"I don't know what kind of dream that was, but I think you need to have it more often." Castle rumbled in appreciation, dropping to the floor to gather his wife into his arms.

Kate just smiled tiredly up at him and kissed his cheek sweetly.

"C'mon Castle, take me back to bed." She murmured. And he did just that.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Was it what you were expecting? As always please let me know your thoughts. Also, I want to give a special thank you to uofmcowgirl for helping me work out a couple tough spots in this story.**

**A fill for the Summer 2014 kink meme:**

**Castle/Beckett**  
**True public sex: Beckett can't control herself at the precinct anymore. She takes him right on her desk. The whole precinct sees and some masturbate.**


	2. Alternate Ending

**So for those of you who have already read this story, you should go back and read Chapter 1. For everyone else, this is an alternate ending in which the nightmare doesn't quite end with Beckett joining up with Castle in his study upon waking. Again, if this is a situation which you are uncomfortable with, please do not read any further. If it's something you think you'll enjoy, then read on and please let me know your thoughts. **

* * *

It had been a long six weeks for Kate Beckett-Castle. She and Castle hadn't been married more than six months before duty called and he had to go on a six week long book tour, and the newlyweds were feeling the separation. They'd of course called and skyped on a regular basis but no amount of phone sex or watching each other on a computer monitor could compete with the real thing, and knowing that he'd be home tomorrow was making her horny beyond belief.

All this conspired to destroy her normal work ethic, and she was spending more time daydreaming about what all she was going to do to her husband when he returned than paying attention to her surroundings. Not to mention just how incredibly wet her fantasizing was making her.

This is why she didn't even look up when the elevator dinged to signal its arrival on the homicide floor. She didn't notice that Ryan and Esposito had stopped even all pretenses of work. And she didn't notice that Richard Castle had come to stand right beside her desk.

Until he cleared his throat that is.

Beckett blinked as she brought herself out of her reverie and looked up to see who would dare disturb her.

"Castle?!" She asked incredulously, as if unsure whether he was actually there or if her imagination were playing a very elaborate joke on her.

"Hey Kate" he grinned, shifting so that he was leaning on her desk with one hand, comfortably in his element.

"Oh, Castle" she breathed as she stood from her chair, nearly sending it crashing backwards into the desk behind her when she launched herself into her husband's arms.

Forgetting herself completely, she easily leaned forward to capture his lips with her own, her heels making their height nearly even.

He kissed her back with equal fervor, twining his arms around her body to hold her tightly to him.

"God I've missed you" he groaned against her lips as he felt the first stirrings in his groin.

She didn't even answer as she pressed herself more firmly against his body, not even a breath of space between their hips, and attacked his lips once more, effectively quieting the writer as well.

"Kate. Beckett." We're at the precinct, he reminded her, wrenching himself away from her seeking mouth and taking a quick glance around at all the cops who had stopped to stare at them wide-eyed in surprise.

"I don't care" she growled and dove into him again, her fingers coming up to begin working on the buttons of his shirt.

She huffed in frustration as her shaking fingers couldn't undo the buttons quickly enough, and instead grabbed ahold of the material on both sides and pulled, sending buttons scattering in all directions, but giving her what she wanted; access to the smooth expanse of his chest.

She wasted no time in lowering her mouth to his neck, sucking on his pulse point as her hands roved over his chest.

Never one to deny her what she wanted, Castle gave in to his inner desires, and began walking her backwards until they arrived at her desk.

He hurriedly swiped his hand across the desk to create some space and easily gripped her ass to lift her onto the newly cleared surface.

Beckett broke away from him long enough to allow him to push her jacket off her shoulders and pull her shirt off over her head, baring her bra clad breasts to himself, and the rest of the room.

Neither of them noticed the gasps that filled the room when he deftly unfastened her bra and flung it somewhere behind him. They also didn't notice the men in the room shifting uncomfortably and reaching down to adjust themselves as their own pants tightened considerably from the sight of the half-naked woman in front of them.

They both paused then to work on their own pants, easily shucking them off before coming back together, Castle letting out a primal groan at the feel of her bare skin pressed to his. It really had been entirely too long since they had last been joined together.

He didn't even bother to slide her panties down her legs, instead gripping the thin material on the side and tearing them from her body.

Beckett growled at him and shoved at his boxers until they fell to pool at his feet on the floor.

By this time, half the people in the room had released their own lengths from the confines of their pants and were eagerly sliding their hands along their shafts and awaiting the next inevitable step in the newlyweds coupling.

Castle wasted no time, quickly stepping between Beckett's spread knees and easily enters her with one swift movement, her body more than ready to accept him.

They released twin moans at the sweet bliss of finally being joined together in the most intimate of ways.

Beckett rested her head against is chest while he gave her a moment to adjust after the extended amount of time apart.

The writer wasn't able to restrain himself for more than that moment though before he began to move.

Beckett undulated her body to meet his every thrust. The couple speeding up steadily until he was ruthlessly pounding into her, their bodies meeting with obscenely wet slaps.

Esposito was the first of the onlookers to find his release with a loud moan, spilling his load onto his hand and the floor in front of him.

It was like a chain reaction after that with each member of the twelfth precinct, man and woman, peaking one after another. The chain ended with Castle and Beckett.

"How close are you?" he asked, breaking the silence that had descended upon the room aside from the sounds of their frantic coupling.

"I just need a little more Castle." Beckett whimpered, clawing at his back, so close to release but not quite able to achieve it.

Knowing just what his wife needed, Castle reached between their bodies and found the little bundle of nerves hidden by her wet folds and circled it tightly with two fingers.

Beckett cried out her climax as her inner muscles clenched and massaged around his length, pulling him along with her. He spilled hot and fast inside her as they both rode the wave of ecstasy together.

Both Castle's came down breathing heavily and leaning into each other for support.

Kate seemed to be the first to come to and realize exactly where they were, her body stiffening in the arms of her husband cluing him in to the fact that something was wrong.

She buried her face in the crook of her neck, her body flushing even more than it already was from the exertion of lovemaking.

Castle was the first to look at the people in the room around him and realized that half of them still e their pants around their ankles, staring back at the couple with shocked awe written into the lines of their faces.

At this, Caste began to chuckle, and then to laugh uproariously when his wife looked up at him in confusion as if he had finally lost his mind.

She too finally braved a look around the room and saw what had caught her husband as being so funny. Instead of laughing though, Beckett took it as an opportunity to salvage what was left of her dignity after having so thoroughly broken her every rule about precinct etiquette. What she didn't know was that everyone was so amazed and impressed by their performance, that she had to fear them hoping for a repeat performance more than anyone losing respect for her authority.

Kate quickly pushed Castle back from her and hopped off the desk, levelling the rest of the room with a deadly stare.

"No one, and I mean _no one_ is to speak of this ever again. Understood?"

Heads bobbed in the affirmative around the room until Beckett was satisfied that her point had been made, as she stood in front of them proudly in all her naked glory. They would have agreed to give her their firstborn if only she would always remain exactly as she was then.

Instead, she proceeded to collect her clothes from where her husband had flung them and tossed Castle's to him as well and both dressed quickly and efficiently while everyone else also cleaned themselves up.

The couple then walked out of the precinct, hand-in-hand, to continue where they had left off, only this time in the privacy of their own home. Or the back of the nearest cab…

No one ever did speak of that incident again, except for the occasional ribbing from Ryan and Esposito. Not to mention Lanie for having missed it altogether. They were family though and able to get away with it without risking to much bodily harm.

The only people not cowed by the potential wrath of Detective Kate Beckett-Castle were the janitors who were left scratching their heads when they arrived on the homicide floor that night. Luckily for half the members of the twelfth, they didn't know the full story of exactly what had happened that day. And since no one in their right mind would cross Beckett, they never would.


End file.
